1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical instrument for ligating or suturing tissues, a device for ligating or suturing tissues together, and a method of ligating or suturing tissues.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, clips applicators of the type shown in Published Unexamined Jpn. Pat. Appln. Publication No. 57-112856 have been used to ligate tubular organs such as blood vessels and bile ducts by using clips. Staplers of the type disclosed in Published Unexamined Jpn. Pat. Appln. Publication No. 3-12126 have been used to suture tubular organs such as intestines by using staples.
Most clips and staplers used for ligating and suturing tissues are made of metal, such as titanium, which is compatible with body tissues. Clips are known which are made of resin capable of being absorbed into body tissues, such as polydioxanone, polylactide, or polyglycolide.
Although the clips and staples are made of metal compatible with tissues, such as titanium, they will remain as foreign bodies in patients. Clips made of resin capable of being absorbed into body tissues are more likely to become loose than those made of metal, because their latching or clamping force is relatively small since it results from the elasticity of the resin.